


Fixation

by mojo_da_jojo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, SPN Fic Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo_da_jojo/pseuds/mojo_da_jojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does <i>not</i> have a fixation.</p>
<p>Written for the Tumblr SPN Fic Battle Round One, for the prompt 'cigarette.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

Dean does _not_ have a fixation.

So maybe he’s noticed a few things, that’s all. Cas is his best friend. Best friends notice things about each other. It’s not weird. Or obsessive.

Definitely not a fixation.

It’s just that since Cas became one-hundred-percent-bona-fide human, he hasn’t been able to use that old mojo, so he’s been doing a lot more by hand. Which is why Dean has _noticed_ his hands.

For a guy who sold ad space, Jimmy Novak had some good hands. Broad palms, long fingers, pronounced knuckles. There’s an almost elegant tapering to the fingers, a natural strength in those hands that Dean knows Cas didn’t put there.

But apparently Jimmy is gone, hopefully in the ‘to-eternal-paradise’ way and not ‘possibly-locked-inside-his-own-head-forever’ way. Those hands are all Cas, now. And they’re nice hands. Even if they do tremble, a little, which Sam thinks is a reaction to not having grace powering them anymore, like grace-withdrawal or something. Cas has taken to fidgeting to cover the shake – tapping those long fingers against his side, or a table, or fiddling with pens.

Once Sam noticed, he ended up buying Cas one of those fidgeter-ring things with the tiny little gears that spin on themselves. (Dean may or may not have made a joke about ‘when’s the wedding’ and that the proposal should have been the other way around because Sam is clearly the girl.) Cas wears it on his middle finger, and whenever he rotates it with his thumb Dean gets a little distracted by the curl and stroke of those beautiful fingers.

Okay, so maybe Dean is a little fixated. Doesn’t mean anything.

Then at some point on some hunt, the barfly-of-the-week noticed Cas’ fidgeting, too. (Cas for some reason tends to attract girls in a way that even Dean never could, though Dean suspects it’s because of the bewildered-lost-puppy thing Cas has going.) And before Dean or Sam even realized what was going on the girl had coaxed Cas outside, and apparently offered him a cigarette – thinking the shaking was nicotine withdrawal.

And Cas, the idiot, had taken it.

Now they’ve got an ex-angel with a possible nicotine addiction, and the bunker sort of smells like stale cigarettes even though Cas is _totally not allowed_ to smoke inside. Sam gives him a weekly lecture on the health hazards of smoking and lung cancer and all that, which Cas just coolly ignores.

Dean probably should be lecturing too – not because he has anything against smokers, because he’s not exactly mister-virtuous and they all know it, but because the smell really is kind of nasty. But the thing is, Cas’ hands look _really, really good_ holding a cigarette.

Cas has a tendency to prop his cigarettes between his fingers, which might be a little girly but Dean is definitely not saying anything. Not when those hands have finally stopped shaking and Cas looks so relaxed for the first time since Dean’s known him. (Not counting, of course, the other-Cas in the Croat-infested apocalypse universe Zachariah transported him to. Dean tries really hard not to think about that.) Dean’s taken to following him outside whenever he smokes just to watch those hands. If Cas finds that weird, well, he hasn’t said anything.

Watching Cas’ hands when he smokes, of course, leads to watching other parts of him. Primarily his mouth – pink, usually chapped, with a pronounced Cupid’s bow and tiny lines around the corners from frowning.

And yes, Dean is aware that his newfound hands-and-mouth-fixation goes beyond the limits of best-friend-ness. He’s man enough to admit that, sure. And it’s a short leap from that simple fixation to imagining those hands and mouth doing things that usually have Dean quickly excusing himself from whatever conversation to go calm things down.

Until one day, Cas, apparently not as oblivious as he appears and tired of waiting, sighs and fixes Dean with a stare that says ‘are you going to do something or am I going to have to keep smoking these ridiculous things until I die of lung cancer,’ and, well, they’ve been having eye-conversations for years, so Dean takes the hint.

Turns out that mouth is a lot wetter than it looks, and yes, those hands really are as graceful as they seem.

Cas throws out all his cigarettes the next day, which makes Dean a little wistful but yeah, it’s probably for the best. 

After all, he can think of a few other things Cas could be doing with his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Cas' fidgeting ring at http://www.kinektdesign.com/product-gear-ring.php


End file.
